star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Weapons
''Home'''' > Equipment > List of Weapons'' Simple Advanced Blaster Pistols Blaster Rifles Heavy Lightsabers Slugthrowers Exotic Weapon Traits The traits for weapons appear in this entry. Weapons can have the following traits. * Attached: An attached weapon must be combined with another piece of gear in order to be used. The trait lists what type of item the weapon must be attached to. You must be wielding or wearing the item the weapon is attached to in order to attack with it. An attached weapon is usually bolted onto or built into the item it’s attached to, and typically an item can have only one weapon attached to it. An attached weapon can be removed from one item and attached to another with successful use of the Engineering skill. If an item is destroyed, its attached weapon can usually be salvaged. * Autofire: This weapon can be used to make an area attack as if it was a thrown splash weapon. If you choose to use a weapon in autofire mode, you take a -5 penalty on attacks for the round. Weapons with the Autofire Only trait cannot make standard attacks, all of their attacks are splash attacks. The amount of splash damage that an autofire weapon deals to adjacent targets is equal to 1 x the number of damage dice of the weapon. For example, a Blaster Cannon deals 5d6 damage to the target and 5 damage to any creatures in adjacent squares. This damage is the same type as indicated in the weapon description. (See Splash Weapons). * Backstabber: When you hit a flat-footed creature, this weapon deals 1 point of precision damage. This damage increases by an amount equal to the mastercraft quality of the weapon. * Disarm: You can use this weapon to disarm an opponent with the disarm combat maneuver even if you don’t have a free hand. * Explosive: This kind of weapon detonates in a certain radius when it reaches the end of its path to a target. You make a normal attack roll against the target. If you hit, the weapon explodes and deals the indicated amount of dice of damage to the target. Creatures and objects that are within the area of effect (other than the hit target) are entitled to a reflex saving throw (DC 10 + the number of dice the grenade deals + your dex modifier) to take half damage from the explosion. Alternatively, you can throw a grenade and target a square. Consider the square to have a Defense Score of 5. If you choose to target a square, all creatures in the area of effect gain a +2 bonus on their reflex saving throws. * OLD- This weapon is a splash weapon. These weapons are designed to deal twice the amount of splash damage. They deal 2 x the number of damage dice of the weapon as splash damage, of the type indicated. For example, a cryoban grenade deals 5d6 cold damage and 10 cold damage to creatures in adjacent squares. * Finesse: You can use your dexterity modifier, instead of your strength modifier, when making attack rolls with this melee weapon. You still use strength when calculating damage. * Free-Hand: This weapon doesn’t take up your hand, usually because it is built into your armor. A free-hand weapon can’t be disarmed. You can use the hand covered by your free-hand weapon to wield other items, perform manipulative actions, and so forth. You cannot attack with a free-hand weapon if you’re wielding anything in that hand or using the hand for something else. When you’re not wielding anything and not using the hand, you can use abilities that require you to have a hand free as well as those that require you to be wielding a weapon in that hand. Each of your hands can have only one free-hand weapon on it. * Nonlethal: All attacks with this weapon are nonlethal and are used to knock creatures unconscious instead of kill them. * Parry: This weapon provides an additional +1 circumstance bonus to Defense when fighting defensively. * Point-Blank: This ranged weapon, when used against a target within the first range increment, deals an additional die of damage as indicated for the weapon. This kind of weapon suffers greatly at distance, and the penalty on attack rolls for each range increment is doubled and does not get this additional damage. * Propulsive: Add your strength modifier (up to +5) on damage rolls when using this weapon. * Recoil: This weapon has incredible recoil. Each attack made with this weapon after the first is at a -2 penalty. This is not a cumulative penalty, but does decrease each attack roll after the first by that flat amount in addition to any other penalties. * Semi-Automatic: A Semi-Automatic weapon has a setting that allows it to use additional ammunition on each attack. A Semi-Automatic weapon increases the damage dealt by the indicated amount on a successful attack. Using a semi-automatic weapon reduces your accuracy, you take a -2 penalty on all attack rolls while using a semi-automatic weapon and 3 uses of ammunition instead of one. * Reach: This weapon is long and can be used to attack creatures up to 10-feet away instead of only adjacent creatures. For creatures that already have reach with the limb or limbs that wield the weapon, the weapon increases their reach by 5-feet. * Trip: You can use this weapon to Trip an opponent with the trip combat maneuver even if you don’t have a free hand. * Two-Hand: This weapon can be wielded with two hands. Doing so changes it’s weapon damage die to the indicated value.